


【蛋殼】【原創】紅酒蒸蛋

by ai_ke_tang_de_wo



Category: DanKe, 蛋殼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_ke_tang_de_wo/pseuds/ai_ke_tang_de_wo
Kudos: 3





	【蛋殼】【原創】紅酒蒸蛋

陈珂：A 红酒信息素，陈氏的总裁  
郑丹妮：O 蒸蛋信息素，陈珂的秘书  
“叩叩” “进”听到敲门声陈珂头也不抬的说 “总裁，这是今天的行程表，请你过目”进来的是陈珂的秘书郑丹妮 “今天的行程只有要参加萧氏在晚上七点举办的酒会而已，这是酒会邀请函” “嗯” “那总裁既然没什么事我就先出去了” “等一下” “还有什么事吗?总裁” “今天晚上你陪我去” “我?”郑丹妮疑惑的问 “嗯，下午五点的时候我带你去挑礼服” “啊？喔…好” “没事了你可以先出去” “好”  
郑丹妮出去后，陈珂弯着嘴角“小朋友愣住的样子还真可爱”  
下午五点一到陈珂就拨通总裁秘书室的分机，"叮~叮~叮~"郑丹妮一听到就马上接起电话 "喂" "郑丹妮现在到我办公室来"郑丹妮都还没反应过来，陈珂就又把电话给挂断了 "啊?总裁怎么一点让人反应的时间都不给我阿"郑丹妮挠了挠头，很显然是忘了要去挑礼服这件事  
"叩叩" "进" "总裁你叫我过来有甚么事吗?" "你...是忘了要去挑礼服的事吗?" "啊!对不起总裁，我忘了这事，你给我一点时间我收拾收拾东西就过来"说完郑丹妮就以百米冲刺的速度跑回总裁秘书室了，"跑这么快也不怕跌倒"陈珂虽然嘴巴上在吐槽但还是掩不住她脸上的笑意，讲完这句话过后陈珂就拿着手机走到总裁秘书室整个人靠在秘书室外的墙上等待郑丹妮出来  
秘书室里，"哀呀!我这脑袋怎么忘了这么重要的事呢?"郑丹妮一边收拾东西一边吐槽自己，过了三分钟后 "好了!"郑丹妮刚走出门外就被靠在墙上的陈珂给吓了一跳 "总...总裁你怎么站在这里" "我想说这样你不用再跑一趟也比较省时间" "喔，那我们走吧" "嗯"陈珂听到郑丹妮说走吧就转过身走向总裁专用电梯，进了电梯陈珂就直接按了到B1的停车场  
出了电梯，就看到有一个人站在陈珂的车旁"总裁，这里!"陈珂就走向那个人的位置 "总裁，你今天是要去...?" "去DK" "好"这人听到陈珂的目的地后就走向驾驶位，陈珂和郑丹妮也进了车子  
到了DK后陈珂和郑丹妮下了车走进了这间名叫DK的店里，"王姐" "小珂来了阿!来来来这边坐，你旁边这位就是你说今天要带去酒会的女伴吧!" "嗯，王姐他就麻烦你了" "不麻烦不麻烦，你先去换你的衣服吧，我先跟你的女伴聊聊天"待陈珂进去换衣服后王姐才转头问"小姑娘，你叫甚么名字啊?" "王姐你好，我叫郑丹妮" "叫丹妮啊，你一定是小珂心中一个很特别的人吧" "啊?不是啦王姐，我只是他的秘书而已" "是吗?我可是第一次看他带人来我店里，也是第一次听到他说要带女伴参加酒会耶" "是吗?"此时的郑丹妮脸上带着微微的粉红...  
大约过了十分钟，陈珂外面套着一件肩上还有胸口处都有流苏的西装，里面穿着一件白衬衫扎在一件纯黑的西装裤从换衣间里走了出来，"我好了，郑丹妮换你"陈珂见郑丹妮看着他没有反应就又叫了几声 "郑丹妮...郑丹妮!" "阿…阿喔好"郑丹妮脸上泛着粉红跑进了换衣间，"王姐，他这是怎么了啊?一直盯着我，我脸上有甚么东西吗?"说完陈珂还在脸上摸了几下 "人家看你看傻了呗" "看...傻了?"陈珂反应过来后脸上浮出了笑意 "呵呵...小朋友刚刚那反应也太可爱了吧" "行啦，收起你那痴汉笑" "话说我问你，你是不是喜欢丹妮那小姑娘?" "啊?嗯，我的确是喜欢丹妮" "喜欢就要好好对待，别欺负人家小姑娘，听到没?" "嗯，我绝对不会欺负他的，王姐你放心!" "嗯，丹妮确实是挺好一姑娘的"...  
十五分钟过后，郑丹妮穿着一件淡蓝色镶钻的礼服搭配一双白色高跟鞋从换衣间走了出来，陈珂看到郑丹妮穿这样暗自吞了口口水不小心散发出了他的红酒信息素，心想"小朋友也太好看了吧"，王姐从陈珂身边经过时说了一句"把你的信息素收回去，丹妮闻到会受不了的"陈珂一听到才发现自己不小心把信息素给散发出来了才赶紧把信息素给收回去  
"丹妮来这里做发型啦!" "好，马上来" "来来来丹妮，把这条项链戴上，这条项链可是小珂请人订制的，他也有一条对炼正戴着呢" "喔...好"郑丹妮回答的同时也看向了陈珂，陈珂被郑丹妮一看耳朵瞬间红了起来 "丹妮别看了，小珂这爱面子的，被你一看肯定要不自在啰!王姐帮你弄发型"...  
过了二十分钟，终于结束了所有打扮，陈珂和郑丹妮才又坐上车，前往酒会，"丹妮...待会下车你就挽着我的手臂" "好"  
到了会场后，陈珂先下了车"快看是陈氏集团的总裁赶快拍!"正当现场媒体以为陈珂要直接走进会场时，没想到陈珂随后又转身朝车里伸出自己的右手，将郑丹妮从车里牵出来"哇!那是陈总的女伴吗?太好看了吧!" "快拍快拍，明天新闻头条有了"现场媒体看到郑丹妮的出现，顿时吵杂不已  
郑丹妮顺着陈珂的手下车，一下车就看到一大群媒体朝着自己跟陈珂的方向狂拍，闪光灯让他非常不适应抬起了手想要挡这些光，却被一只手给拦了下来"挽着我的手，不要挡要不然明天照片出来就不好看了" "喔...好"郑丹妮听着陈珂的话将手挽住陈珂的手臂，两人一同走进会场  
两人刚走进会场没多久，就有一位油光满面还挺着一个啤酒肚的中年男人走过来"唉~陈总，久仰久仰" "萧总，久仰" "陈总旁边这位是?" "我的女伴，郑丹妮" "原来是陈总的女伴啊!郑小姐妳好"说完萧伟就把手伸了出来想跟郑丹妮握手，郑丹妮刚想回握，陈珂的手就代替他握了"萧总不好意思阿，我的女伴比较怕生，你太热情恐怕会吓到她" "啊!不好意思阿郑小姐"陈珂松开了他的手 "丹妮我们走吧" "好"经过萧伟旁边时 "萧总，他是我的人，我想你还是别动你那些歪主意"陈珂离开后 "哼!不就是一个O而已，最后还是会臣服于我的，我看到时候陈珂你还要不要她"  
"丹妮，你要不要吃这个?" "好啊，谢谢" 此时酒会主持人"各位贵宾们晚上好，现在是我们的Dance time，请各位贵宾携自己的女伴或男伴进入舞池中央"陈珂听到后就面带微笑对郑丹妮伸出一只手微微弯下腰 "May I ?"郑丹妮看陈珂在邀请自己就面带微笑伸手放到陈珂的手上，陈珂感受到郑丹妮放在自己手上脸上的笑意就更加明显了，陈珂就牵着郑丹妮的手进了舞池  
进到舞池后，陈珂一手搂在郑丹妮腰上"总裁我不太会跳，待会不小心踩到你还请多见谅" "叫我珂珂" "啊?" "我说叫我珂珂" "总裁这不太好吧?"陈珂听到郑丹妮还是叫自己总裁手上力量就加大把人往自己怀里搂，让郑丹妮更加贴近自己，又散发出自己的信息素 "我说可以就可以，你叫不叫"郑丹妮闻到陈珂的信息素脸上泛着粉红又有点腿软 "总...珂...珂珂，很多人在看，你别这样，把信息素收回去好不好" "就让他们看，怎么了!他们谁敢有意见"陈珂虽然凶巴巴的说着，手上力量也没放松，但还是听郑丹妮的话把信息素收了回去  
"丹妮，做我女朋友好不好?我知道这样很突然，但是我看到刚刚那个萧总盯着你的眼神我就很不爽，我想让你当我的女人，这样就没有人敢这样盯着你看了。我从第一眼见到妳我就喜欢上你了，我真的很喜欢很喜欢妳，做我女朋友好不好?"郑丹妮听到陈珂一连串的告白有一瞬间懵掉了，又马上回神面色微红小声的回了句 "嗯"小声到让陈珂都快听不见了，但还是有听见的 "你说甚么?再说一遍!!!" "我说我愿意!"这次郑丹妮又大了点声说 "太好了!!!嘻嘻"此时的陈珂笑得像个小傻子一样  
刚好音乐声停止了，大家也都从舞池回到了原本的位置，陈珂也将郑丹妮带出了舞池  
陈珂将郑丹妮带到了舞池外的沙发，然后让郑丹妮坐下，而在沙发前的桌子上已经摆满了食物"丹妮快吃，这些都是我让服务员趁我们在跳舞时帮我们摆到桌上的" "好"  
大约过了十五分钟，"丹妮，那里有一些熟人我要去跟们打个招呼你要跟我去吗?" "不用啦!那些人我也不认识，我在这里挺好的还可以吃" "好吧，那你乖乖在这里等我回来喔" "好"陈珂离开前还在郑丹妮额头上吻了一下 "我很快就回来，等我" "好"  
就在陈珂离开不久后，那个满面油光的萧伟走到了郑丹妮身旁“郑小姐好巧又遇到你了，你怎么一个人在这陈总呢？” “他说他有熟人要去打声招呼我就在这等她” “喔~那我是否可以坐在郑小姐旁边跟你聊聊天” “啊？喔…好”郑丹妮有些面带犹豫但想着如果拒绝了会对陈珂造成负面影响，所以就答应了  
“萧总，这是您要的红酒” “嗯，你先下去吧” “郑小姐可否赏个脸陪萧某喝一杯?”萧伟递给郑丹妮其中一杯，郑丹妮想着只是红酒而已应该不会怎样就接过了喝下了，喝了几口后郑丹妮感觉身体逐渐变的燥热 “好热…萧…萧总你在里面放了甚么?” “没事，待会你就快活了”萧伟露出他那猥琐的笑脸，正准备把他那粗糙的手摸向郑丹妮  
此时，陈珂在跟一个熟人聊天中"陈总你看那不是你带来的女伴吗?”陈珂顺着她说的方向看过去就看到萧伟正准备伸着他那双手准备摸向郑丹妮 “孙总，下次遇上我们再聊，我现在有急事处理”陈珂对那人说了几句话后就急忙奔向郑丹妮那里，陈珂一脚踹开了萧伟 “萧伟，我说过了他是我的人，不准动他” “陈总，不就是个O吗?大不了你玩完再给我，干嘛动这么大的气”陈珂听到后更愤怒了一脚踩住了萧伟的肩膀 “萧伟，我这辈子最痛恨别人动我的东西，包括人”随后陈珂打电话给自己的司机 “阿深，把车开到会场前，顺便把阿成他们叫进来，把萧伟带走，萧伟动了我的人，你知道该怎么吩咐阿成他们处理他，人随便他们玩，别把人玩死就好，他们今天也别想办好这场酒会了，敢在我眼皮底下动我的人”挂了电话后，陈珂就马上转身脱下自己的西装盖住郑丹妮，然后就把人给抱起往会场大门方向走出去  
出了会场后，陈珂就看见自己司机已经站在车旁把后座的门打开了，陈珂走到车前“总裁，你是要回哪里?” “回我的别墅” “好”说完后陈珂就把郑丹妮抱进了车内，自己也坐了进去  
车子内，陈珂进了车子以后就将隔板按钮按下，将前后座隔开了，现在前座完全听不到后座的声音”珂珂…好热…”郑丹妮感受到陈珂微低的体温就靠了过去蹭了蹭还无意识地散发出自己的蒸蛋信息素，陈珂发现郑丹妮靠进了自己怀里一直蹭来蹭去还散发出了信息素，陈珂吞了口口水，看了看自己的裤裆早已支起的帐篷 “丹妮快到别墅了，乖别蹭了”  
到了别墅，陈珂一脚跨出了车子，长腿一迈往别墅走去  
进了别墅，陈珂就将郑丹妮抱进了自己卧室，把人放到床上后正准备起身去浴室拿条毛巾帮郑丹妮擦擦脸，却被人一把搂住了脖子”珂珂别走…” “丹妮乖，我不走只是去拿条毛巾帮你擦脸而已，这样你会不舒服的” “不要…”郑丹妮为了不让陈珂离开，又加重了搂着陈珂脖子的力量  
现在两人的距离只要偏个头就会亲上，陈珂看着郑丹妮近在眼前的唇一忍不住就将自己的唇瓣贴上了郑丹妮的唇瓣，郑丹妮张开了嘴，陈珂便顺势降自己的舌尖窜入了郑丹妮的嘴，直到郑丹妮快喘不过气才结束了这个吻  
“珂珂好热…”郑丹妮原本因为被下药而升高的体温又更加的高了 “丹妮，你知道自己放的火要自己灭吗?”陈珂说完就将手往郑丹妮身后探去，把郑丹妮礼服的拉链拉下脱掉了郑丹妮的礼服和内裤，也将自己的衬衫脱了  
陈珂一边吻着郑丹妮，一边将手覆上郑丹妮胸前的柔软，又将身子往下移，张口含住了郑丹妮胸前柔软，湿润的舌头在那早已挺立的蓓蕾打转了几下，修长的手指在郑丹妮的花心上缓缓地抚摸”这么湿啦” ”嗯…哼…阿…珂珂”郑丹妮有些受不了这样的刺激将双腿夹住了陈珂的手臂 “珂珂别玩” “丹妮乖，把脚打开”陈珂说完就将一只腿挤进了郑丹妮双腿间，用膝盖磨了磨郑丹妮的花心 ”阿…哼…” “丹妮想要吗?” “嗯…要…” “要甚么?”陈珂还想再逗逗他 “你…我想要珂珂”陈珂听到这句话眼神不禁变的幽暗，脱下了自己的裤子，撑突的性器就立刻跑了出来，挺立的性器在郑丹妮的花心上摩擦 “嗯…” “丹妮我要进去了”陈珂扶着自己的性器慢慢地插进了郑丹妮的小穴 “嗯…” “丹妮我用力了，会疼告诉我”陈珂一用力 “啊!疼…”郑丹妮疼得眼泪都出来了 “丹妮放松点，待会就不疼了”陈珂边说边亲吻着郑丹妮的脸颊安抚着他，过了一会郑丹妮感觉没那么疼了 “珂珂…你可以动了”陈珂听到后就开始缓缓地抽插 “哈斯…丹妮放松，太紧了” “哈阿…珂珂太大了”直到陈珂完全进去郑丹妮的小穴后 “嗯…珂珂…快点”陈珂听到后加快了抽插的速度，郑丹妮也配合陈珂的速度摆动着自己的腰 “哈阿...嗯…阿…珂珂” “哈唔…哈斯…丹妮好棒”郑丹妮的小穴急速收缩着，陈珂感觉到自己的性器被小穴紧紧的包裹着，知道郑丹妮这是快到了，又加快了抽插速度 “哈斯…丹妮…” “嗯…珂珂…啊!”在郑丹妮的一声高呼中，两人双双到了巅峰，陈珂亲着郑丹妮的脸颊 “丹妮，辛苦了”趁着郑丹妮还没累晕过去，陈珂咬着郑丹妮脖子后的腺体将自己的信息素注入到郑丹妮的腺体里，看到郑丹妮已经累晕了过去，便把他抱进浴室清理，避免隔天郑丹妮不舒服  
在浴室里陈珂将郑丹妮和自己的身体清理好，擦干了两人的身体，为郑丹妮穿上浴袍后自己也穿上浴袍，才把人抱出浴室  
出了浴室后，陈珂闻着房间里全是他和郑丹妮信息素结合的红酒蒸蛋味笑了笑，才将郑丹妮放到床上，自己从身后抱住郑丹妮，说了句”我的小朋友，晚安”便抱着郑丹妮睡去了  
Fin_  
这篇是处女车写的不好请见谅，大家有甚么建议可以B站私讯我!!!


End file.
